Total Drama Island
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Total Drama island, as told by my way. Most of the stuff is the same. I add a begining part for someone and tweaked the story a little bit. GwenXTrent, LindsayXTyler, Leshawna ? XHarold ? , CourtneyXDuncan, BridgetteXGeoff, IzzyXOwen.


She gnawed on the gum that she chewed, it blew up her in face and she groaned. She shifted her eyes at her single mother, then at her brother. She sat there bored, totally bored. She jumped off of her seat and headed to the door, but the tv stopped her, which her brother was whacthing. It was pointless, but it pulled her in, three words caught her. Total. Drama. Island.

Her brother laughed. "What a joke, send people to stay there for eight weeks, hah."

He had to be the most immature person she could ever meet. "Hah," She said. "very funy."

Her brother grinned. "I dare you to sign a application to there."

"Like I would be able to go." She said, fixing her rather Gothic skirt.

"But mom might need the money.." He said.

"Might?? She needs it." She said, she was the Gothic type, black hair with blue streaks, combat boots and much more.

She listened carefully and walked to the door. "Forget it, I'm not signing up."

"What ever." He said as she walked out of the door and into the sidewalk, she loved to be different. She looked around before walking towards the town. She sighed and people walked by her, they were talking about total drama island. She didn't get what was so important about it. She must have miss what the winner would get because she did not know.

_But she hated camps._

_Especilly sumner camps._

The last time she went to one she was ten years old, it was her worst decision. _Ever_. Sure she made a few friends, but most of the time she was in constant fights with the preppy girls. After two weeks, out of a five week program, had to leave because she "_injured_" to many people. But she didn't care, it was not like she was going to sign up for this total drama island thing, it seemed bogus. Totally bogus.

She looked at the store before her, it was more of a gas station, and one sign read the very same words which were on the t.v. Total. Drama. Island. As if it was following her, she walked inside, she looked around before walking over to the sign-up sheet. Not many people had entered, she didn't blame them, it was not like they were going to be chosen. She ripped off a sign up sheet and walked out of the gas station store, she watched the truck leave and the man close the store down, it was empty at this time.

She sighed and began her journey home, she saw kids playing outside, teens picking on nerds. It all didn't seem right, not at all. She looked at the sign up sheet, there was no way she was going to be able to do this in her available time. She stopped at her door and folded the paper into her pocket and walked inside. "Hey...."

But it was dead silent, the t.v was still on and the total drama island comical played over and over again. She walked to the kicthen table and a note was left. It said that her mom went shopping withing what ever money they had for food. She found her brother in his room, playing his video games. He looked up form his gaming phase. "Where did you go? Mom wanted you to go with her!"

"Sorry, I was..... busy." She said and she closed the door and walked into her room, which in fact, was almost clean. She jumped onto the bed and took off her boots, then she took out the sign up paper out of her pocket and read it. She sighed, it was due tomorrow. She frew it aside and layed down and stared hard at the celling. She didn't want to go to total drama island. Her brother opened the door. "What?"

"Are you going to sign up or what?" Her brother asked.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"**WE**- I mean you.... could win a thousand dollars.." He said.

The girl jumped up from her bed. "Woah. What?"

"A thousand dollars?" He said. "So does that mean you are going to sign up?"

"Maybe." She said and got up and shoved him out of the door. She sighed and looked at the paper which layed on the floor, a cold breeze came through and picked up the paper and out the window. "_Crap... crap... CRAP_!!!!"

She quickly put on her boots and ran down the hallway and out the door, she followed the paper. It was flying out of her reach and she was about to give up when it started to lower, on the road. On a route road. She walked out to grab it, she turned around and heard a car horn next to her and she dived out of the way and onto the hard sidewalk. The person who was in the car admittedly came out of it and ran over to the girl who passed out on impact of the sidewalk.

This person, was her mother.

"Gwen??" She asked her daughter who moaned. Gwen shifted her position and she mumbled something, the paper was right next to her. Her mother read it and she sighed, Gwen was always a dare devil. "Gwen get up!"

A car came by and it stopped and the person got out. "Get out of the-"

"Shut up!" Yelled the mother and the man scrunched up his face and walked over to the mother and the hurt teen.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Umm, she was in the middle of the road and she dived out of the way when I was coming. She hit her head on the sidewalk." She said.

"Let me check her palse, I am a Doctor." He said and grabbed Gwen's wrist, he checked the palse and smiled at the mother. "She's alive."

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked, she was frightened and she looked at the man deeply.

"Care to give me the name of the girl?" He asked. "If you know her, you know..."

The mother nodded. "She is my daughter, her name is Gwen."

He smiled. "What a great name."

Gwen mumbled something then her eyes slowly opened, she looked at the doctor and at her mother. She moaned and she tried to sit up. She nearly made it but she fell back. Her expression was blank, then she was searching for the sign up sheet. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Her mother asked.

"The sign up sheet!" Gwen said and she looked around desperately, then she looked dead in at her mother's hand. She sat up fine and grabbed it out of her mother's hand, she raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "And you are?"

He sighed and shaked Gwen's mother hand and walked to his car and drove off. Her mother looked at her. "Care to explain?"

"Not really.." Gwen said and she stood up, looking at the paper. Her mother grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the car and she drove her home.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, Gwen kepted her head down and she scolded her. "You could have died!"

"Mom..." Gwen said but she was completly ignored. Gwen sighed and looked out the window, sign up sheet in her pocket. Something had to be done, something quick.

------------------------------------

Well, Gwen was grounded. Stuck in her room, unless alowed out. She tapped her foot on the floor, it was about eight A.M, and the sun was bright. Gwen took the paper and through the paper into the trash as she layed down. Her brother brung her the breakfeast, he slightly smiled at her. "Are you still going to sign up?"

"I can't leave the house, smart one." Gwen snareld, he smirked and walked over to her and put the "_filling_" breakfeast on her bed. He was up to a plan.

"I'll distract mom so you can get out of the house, so you can put the application in." He said.

"Hah, Hahaha." Gwen said, then took a bite out of her toast. "She know's that I'm trying to sign up, plus the sign up sheet is in the trash."

"Please Gwen! For mom and me?!" He pleaded.

She walked over to the trash and grabbed the paper, she looked at him. "Pencil." He ran to get one, then he came back from his room and smiled as he handed it to her, she started to write. "Care to explain to me how to get out?"

"There is the window...." He said and the both of them looked at it. "That's... like it."

"Yep." Gwen said and she continued to write, she finished about two hours later. "There."

Gwen looked at the window, then at the walkie talking that her brother left for her. She picked it up and put the sign up sheet in her pocket. "Hey,"

"Its hey... _over_." The voice replied.

"Whatever.... _over_." Gwen said.

"So? _Over_." He said.

"I'm ready to go." She said.

"AGHH! Its- oh never mind, I'll make her watch a show with me okay?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, okay." Gwen said as she watched her brother bring her mother inside and she looked out the window and tied the blankets together for a rope and frew it down a window, she started to climb down it. When she made it down her mother was coming outside, she dived behind a bush and listened.

Gwen's brother wasn't far behind. "Mom! Wait!"

"What?" She asked.

"I want to go to Walmart, not the _gas station_!" He yelled out loud.

"Shhh! Fine, lets go." She said and pulled him to the car. "Wait, where is Gwen?"

Gwen felt her muscles tighten as her mother called for her, she watched her mother enter the house and she ran for it, passing the car and hearing her mother scream her name at her. Gwen smiled at her brother as she passed him. "You better run Gwen! She's coming to the car!"

Gwen ran faster and ran inside the gas station store, and to the sign up place, alot more sign up sheets were there now. She moaned and heared a person enter the store, she ran to the bathroom and went into a stall, then climb on the top of the stall. Hoping her mother wouldn't find her. The bathroom door opened and Gwen almost lost ger grip as she saw her mother enter.

"I know you are in here!" She yelled, Gwen whatched as her mother kicked down everyone of the stalls. When she got to the one where Gwen was, she kicked it and saw nothing. Her mother raises an eyebrow and looked around then went to look up. But Gwen was not found. "**_GWEN_**!!!!!!!!!"

Gwen exited the bathroom fast and she put on a hat and a cloak as her mother walked over to her, she remained silent. Her mother stood in front of her, she cough. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a young girl? She has black hair with blue steaks, combat boots and is very Gothic." She asked all in one breath.

"Err.... No." Gwen said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Gwen said and walked around her. "If you don't mind me, I am going to go to look at some food.."

"Hold it," Her mother said and grabbed her by the collar of the cloak. "If you are a guy, why are you shorter than me?"

"Because I have growing problems...." Gwen said and slapped the hand off of her. "If you don't mind me I am going into the **MEN'S** bathroom."

Her mother glared at her as she walked in, then when Gwen turned to look inside the bathroom. There was no one in there. She sighed and took of the hat and let her hair down. She took out the walkie talkie. "Is Mom coming to the car yet?"

"Yeah, she is really mad though. Your doomed Gwen." He said.

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, I don't care."

Gwen walked out and put the hat and cloak back and walked over to the sign up place. It only accepted one hundred, and there was ninety-nine. She saw someone walking over to it, so she shoved her application in and put her name down in the hundredth spot. The person tapped her on the shoulder, and from the minute on. She regretted this hour that has just happened to her.

**_Eh, should I continue? I will get to the island soon. I promise, I really do._**

**_If you do not like it, then no flames and don't read!_**


End file.
